The Init of Imagination
The Init of Imagination is a HTFF episode of season 96. This episode explores what inside Vinyl's head while she's listening to a music. Plot Vinyl listens to music while lies on her bed, she then imagines what the world would like. Not much later, her room filled with water and fishes, Vinyl sees her friends swim to the surface. Lucy gives her a hand and swims together, when they made at surface, all of them fall into sky. The sky filled with colorful floating objects (umbrellas, balloons, etc.) and some fantasy islands, some characters also fall into sky. Vinyl snaps her fingers and creates a bridge of pixels to save the characters. After that, they all lands on one of the fantasy islands, Lucy points to the town that near where they landed. They first go to cafe, where Daphne and Giggles work in there, and they order some drinks and foods. While Giggles cooks the foods, Daphne delivers the drinks to the costumers as well her ex-boyfriend. However, Pranky puts a banana peel on the floor, causing her get slipped and fell onto Mix, accidentally kiss him. Her face turns to red and slams Mix's and Pranky's face with bowls of warm mashed potatoes. As Daphne leaves, Morton helps Mix to remove the bowl that stuck on his face. The scenes change to garden, Emmy is seen watering some her plants along with Stacy. The characters walk in and wave at the girls, while others look at the plants. Shiny Twinkle pulls a prank on Emmy but get eaten by one of her plants, Lucy and Fortis help her to get out from the plant's mouth. The plant spits Shiny Twinkle out of it's mouth, she then awakes while covered in green slime. The two of her friends quietly snicker at her due she now has afro, thanks to the green slime. The characters then go to amusement park and play in there. Ginger buys two cotton candies; one for him and one for Lucy, however, Petunia push her into trash can and hug Ginger, making him feel greatly disgust. Before she can kisses him, Fungus pulls her from Ginger's hand and brings her to a "romantic place". Petunia tries to run away, but her hand get glued by Fungus' hand and she cry for help. Ginger helps Lucy to get up and cleans the messes on her body, he then give her a cotton candy much surprise for Lucy. While they both talk, the camera pans to Vinyl where she listens to music, her music making the day time become night time. When the characters walk to the town, the buildings are start glowing colorful and the lights are beautiful and shiny, much amaze the characters. Brushy pulls some characters to the clothes store, the characters are seen dressing up with some clothes. When they finish, Vinyl goes to night club along with other DJs. Some characters are seen waiting for the show, they seem excited. She looks around the club room and starts to worry, however, Viola encourages her with the music that she listen to last morning. She then listens the music and goes to stage confidently, with other DJs as well musicians. Vinyl performs her DJ skill with other musicians as well her music, everyone start dancing and cheering her. When the music drop the beats, she changes the dancing floor become floating pixel blocks and the walls become black background with neon cyan beat musics. As the night become day time, the characters left the place after enjoy what they have through. Vinyl closes her eyes for while and listens to the music, after that, she goes to the door on the tree along with other characters. When the music ends, she wakes up on her bed and realizes that it was all just a dream. She looks outside through window, she saw Viola, who pointing on something. When Vinyl looks at it, she see Lucy just goes out from the tree that has door like her dream. Vinyl quickly runs to outside and pulls Viola to the tree, the episode ends with Aouli flies to the sky and a letter falls onto the screen. Moral "Life may be boring and colorless. But with love, joy, imagination and music, you can change your life became something interesting and fantasy." Trivia *This episode inspired by the creator's imagination while listening to a music. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Season 96 Episodes